Help Me To Remember!
by Lu82
Summary: There’s something Willow didn’t tell her best friend, there’s something Buffy and Spike ignore…


Sorry for the umpteenth 'intrusion ' of mine, but since today I saw 'Something blue ' again (aaawww.. ) I decided to post even this small story ( a One Shot ) here.

sorry, I just found out that one character is not readable and that created confusion, so I replace the previous '/' with '3', ok? sorry again

If you don't know it ( and I hope you won't) , I hope you'll like it, please let me know.. ;)

HELP ME TO REMEMBER!

Author: Lu

Main Characters: BuffySpike (also Willow and Tara play an important part)

Disclaimer: I know these characters don't belong to me

To read it:"3" means "meanwhile". " ----------------------" means "after a quite long time".

Feedback: I'd like it

Setting: Season 5, after "Into the woods", but most of all it reminds to "Something Blue".

Summary: There's something Willow didn't tell her best friend, there's something Buffy and Spike ignore…

Willow came back to her room after a hard school day and a romantic night spent with Tara.  
She was sure to find Buffy depressed once again; instead she was very happy to notice that, after four whole days she had spent crying, Buffy seemed to be more serene and relieved.  
" Hey, is it a smile what I see on your face?" Willow exclaimed, closing the door behind her shoulders, sitting near Buffy, on her bed.  
" Mm… nothing… let's just say I've realized something!" Buffy said with a half smile.  
" Anything you want to talk about with me?"  
"Ok. I was just thinking that it wouldn't have lasted anyway…"  
" Are you talking 'bout…"  
" Riley, yeah, Riley. You can say his name, don't worry! See? It doesn't hurt me anymore!" she confessed, surprising her friend.  
" You know what? I've never thought I'd say it someday, but… Spike was right! Spike told me not to trust him, Spike thought I deserved better, Spike showed me that horrible and most of all stupid thing Riley was doing in that sort of Vamp Club. Spike…"  
Hey, I've lost count of how many times you said 'Spike'! "  
" Spike? Who said ' Spike'? I did not say 'Spike' so many times, it's just that Spike…"  
" You're doing it again!" Willow informed her friend and that time she also realized that.  
" Damn! You're right. Maybe it's just that I like the sound: Spike. It's such a cute name!" she admitted, grinning.  
" I guess it's not only his name you like so much!" the other commented, watching her with a knowing smile.  
" What do you mean?"  
" Oh, C'mon! Do you think I'm blind? I've noticed the way you look at him sometimes, and it's definitely not a ' I-Wanna-Put-A-Stake-Into-Your-Heart' way!"  
Her only answer, Buffy blushed.  
" I'm sure that if he wasn't a vampire you would go for him!" the red exclaimed.  
" You're wrong…" the blonde replied, bursting out laughing.  
".. I'd go for him, anyway! After all the vampires I've seen in my Slayer life, I can say he's the only one who can look so good even when he vamps out; even Angel slows down when he does it! You know, if there was a Vampire Beauty Contest, Spike would win the Mr. Game-Face title with no doubt!" she confessed, laughing for the absurd things she was saying.  
" I mean, I can say he's evil… but I can definitely not say he's ugly!" Buffy muttered, without even watching her friend.  
" Well, lately he's not so evil after all, he's helping us a lot and it even seems he's doing that kinda willingly…" Willow said.  
" Yeah, anyway… stop it!" Buffy exclaimed, playing with a lock of her hair.  
" Between me and Spike there isn't anything and there'll never be! Besides, he just hates me! And things are right that way: I'm his mortal enemy and he's mine. I should hate him, too; but I think there's something wrong in me, 'cos I'm .."  
" Falling for him?" Willow tried to end up her sentence.  
Hearing her words, Buffy tugged violently the lock she was playing with.  
" Ouch! Hey, I said stop it! And anyway, it's late, no more talking. Goodnight Willow!" she said, slipping to her bed.  
Willow smiled to herself, changing clothes to follow her example.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning after, Buffy was at her class, so Willow had taken advantage of that to invite Tara in her room, to spend some time together.  
"Guess what?" Willow exclaimed giggling.  
" What?"  
" I think Buffy fancies Spike!"  
" Wait! Is Spike the Vampire, her mortal enemy, you are talking about?" Tara asked confused.  
" Yeah, just him. I've tried to make her admit it, but she didn't. Anyway, I'm sure she's falling for him, day by day!"  
" I just don't understand why you seem so happy about that. You should be worried for her: Spike is evil!"  
" He was evil, very evil, at the beginning, but now he's not so bad anymore. And it's not only because off the chip in his head, I guess he's really changing inside! And you know what? I was sure vampires couldn't love, but you should have seen him after Drusilla left him, he was so heart broken! I think he can really love and a lot! He looked so hurt that I was about to hug him to give him some comfort, but the broken bottle he nearly shoved into my face made me change my mind.." she remembered, still a bit scared.  
" Anyway, he was drunk and something says to me that he didn't really mean to hurt me, he was just trying to scare me… and he had been successful in it!"  
" Ok, say he's not evil anymore… what makes you think that he can feel for Buffy something beyond the hate?"  
" You know what? He's trying his best to hide it, but I guess he cares for her: how many times has he helped her? Then, think 'bout what he told and showed her 'bout Riley. Buffy is sure he has done it to hurt her, but I'm sure it would have been more painful if she had found it on her own!"  
" You're right! So.. could it be? Could he really care for her?"  
" I guess so. Oh! Don't you know that Spike is so far the best boyfriend Buffy has ever had, the only one who didn't hurt her? Ok, it was just for a while, plus it was a spell…"  
" Wh- what?" Tara asked dumbfounded.  
" It's a long story!"  
" Tell me everything" she incited her, eager to know.  
" Ok. Before meeting you, sweetie, after Oz left, I was so upset I've tried to make a spell to let my pain go away. It didn't work…"  
3333333333333333333333333333333  
"I'm really empty-headed! How am I supposed to attend my lesson without the book?" Buffy wondered, running through the corridor of the Campus to reach her room.  
She was about to open it, when she heard some laughter.  
She immediately recognized Willow and Tara's voices.  
She didn't want to interrupt them, so she decided to wait outside. Besides, Willow's tales were funnier than her boring lesson.  
3333333333333333333333333333333  
" Instead, it turned into a kind of will power spell: everything I said turned into reality …" Willow kept her tale.  
3333333333333333333333333333333  
Buffy chuckled, remembering that spell and all the crazy consequences.  
3333333333333333333333333333333  
" What happened?" Tara asked.  
" You have no idea of the mess I made: I told Giles he didn't see anything and he became blind! I told Xander he was a magnet for demons and the second after he was followed by demons!" she said, laughing with Tara.  
" But that was nothing… that night, Buffy was with me, trying to cheer me up, then Giles told her Spike was escaped and she ran to find him…"  
3333333333333333333333333333333  
So? Why is she telling her also that? I've found him; I took him back to Giles'. Nothing funny happened…> Buffy thought perplexed.  
3333333333333333333333333333333  
" I was talking with Xan, I was so upset and disappointed I said that if she needed Spike so bad she should have better married him!"  
3333333333333333333333333333333  
What? Why is she telling lies? That's not true! > Buffy wondered even more perplexed.  
3333333333333333333333333333333  
" So, what happened? Were they acting like a couple?" Tara asked giggling.  
" Definitely yes! They were always together, hand in hand, kissing and cuddling, she sat on his lap every now and then, they whispered sweet things each other, and they didn't anything but smiling! I've never seen Buffy so happy… too bad it was only a spell! That's why I made her forget everything…" Willow confessed.  
" You what?" Tara exclaimed.  
3333333333333333333333333333333  
" You what?" Buffy muttered shocked.  
3333333333333333333333333333333  
" I asked her if she wanted it and she nodded. Maybe deep inside her she wanted to remember! I'm not sure if I have done the right thing!" Willow said, grieving.  
" And the worst thing is that I made also Spike forget everything, without even asking him it!"  
" It's not good playing with people's memories!" Tara blamed her.  
" I know, I've learned my lesson, if only I could turn back time!" the red said, almost crying.  
" Don't worry baby! You're a good witch, fool of love!" the blonde whispered, hugging her.  
" Now I must go. Don't think about it anymore, you have done a mistake.. but everyone can be wrong sometimes!" Tara said, reaching the door.

Buffy ran away just in time, pretending to arrive from afar.  
She greeted Tara and let in the room.  
" Sorry Will, I've come back just because I forgot my book here. Sometimes I don't even realize what I forgot!" Buffy exclaimed purposely, wanting to give a clear message to Willow.  
She didn't seem to understand then, but the time for explanation would have come soon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Buffy had decided to come back to her Slayer activity.  
She was busy kicking and punching a vampire, but before she could give him the deathblow, he was already a pile of dust and another vampire stood in front of her, with a cocky smile on his face.  
" Spike!" she exclaimed, a bit too enthusiastically.  
She hadn't seen him since the night Riley left… could she possibly miss him?  
" Always spoiling my fun, eh?" she added, crossing her arms.  
" Admit it, pet. I am your fun!" he sneered.

So, he held me in his arms, those strong and protective arms… well, all I can remember is when he used them just to grab me violently when we fought… but I guess they can be also protective! And I sat on his lap… and HE kissed ME! I wonder how his lips feel on mine…> Buffy thought, without listening to him anymore, missing one of his usual witty remarks.  
Until she saw a different light in is eyes and his tone became soft.

" Anyway, how are you?" he asked concerned.  
She immediately understood what he was talking about.  
" Oh! I fell better. I've spent whole days crying on my bed, but now the only thing I regret is every single tear I shed for that loser! You were right: I deserve better. I was just wasting my time with him; he just wanted me to be the normal girl I'll never be. Thank you, Spike, for opening my eyes!"  
Spike couldn't believe his ears.  
" Are you… thanking me? Ok, game is over: where's the Buffy who can't stand me and thinks I'm nothing but an evil insensitive bloodsucker demon beneath her?" he said that like a joke, without showing her how much her words had hurt him that night.  
She smiled and departed without saying a word.  
Before vanishing from his sight she turned to him.  
" Maybe that Buffy was wrong…" she replied, disappearing and leaving him speechless.

He was about to come back to his crypt when he heard the typical noises of a fight.  
Sure that it was Buffy, he ran to that direction, but he was disappointed when he realized it was just Buffy 's friends.  
Xander and Anya were fighting against a vampire.  
Spike stayed hidden behind a tree, without going away: if something bad had happened to her friends, Buffy would have been in pain, so he was ready to intervene if necessary.  
It wasn't necessary, because, even if a little bit clumsy, Xander managed to come off better, staking the enemy.

" Final score: Vampire Dust; Me Winner!" the boy laughed.  
" We should just quit passing through the Graveyard to go home!"  
" Anya, don't worry! After all the demons we faced during that Willow's will spell, I learned how to defend!" he reassured her.  
3333333333333333333333333333333  
Spike smiled at the memory of that spell, when Giles' sudden blindness had allowed him to escape.  
3333333333333333333333333333333  
" Well, they were wild days, no doubt 'bout it!" Anya chuckled.  
" Especially for the effect it had on Buffy!"  
3333333333333333333333333333333  
Buffy? The spell hadn't had any special effect on her. She is the Slayer, that should give her immunity from spells, just like with me, being a vampire…> Spike frowned.  
3333333333333333333333333333333  
" Don't you remember? She was so obsessed with the preparation for her Marriage…" Anya kept talking.  
3333333333333333333333333333333  
What? The Slayer, MY SLAYER, was about to get married? I wonder who was the lucky one. Bloody hell! God, please tell me it wasn't Soldier Boy! > Spike thought, coming closer to the couple to hear them better, without letting them notice his presence.  
3333333333333333333333333333333  
" Yeah, she wasn't herself. Just think about what would have happened if the spell hadn't broken: a Slayer marrying a Vampire; can you imagine anything more absurd?" Xander said, laughing with her.  
3333333333333333333333333333333  
Oh no, a vampire: it can be only the broody wanker, that's even worse! Hey, wait! How couldn't I notice something like that? I was there, after all… and yet I don't remember anything… and I'm sure I hadn't ever seen Angel with her then…> the peroxide blond wondered confused.  
3333333333333333333333333333333  
" The funniest thing was when Spike said he wanted you to be his usher, you should have seen your face!" Anya burst out laughing once again.

If Spike had had a still beating heart he would have had a tachycardia!  
He had heard enough, so he departed with a sea of thoughts in his head.

" Bloody Hell! Is it a joke? So, I was about to marry the Slayer, my Buffy, me and her together! Why don't I remember that? I think my head is gonna explode!" he muttered, coming back home.  
Suddenly he stopped, enlightened.  
" Sure, the witch! She managed to do a will power spell, so I guess it's a doodle for her making someone forget something! How did she dare to do that to me? No one casts a sodding spell on me without asking!"  
He wanted to take revenge somehow, but he changed his mind: to take it out on her best friend wouldn't have helped him to win Buffy 's heart.  
" Mm… a spell gave me her for a while… a spell could bring her back to me! I know she wouldn't be completely herself, but I'm afraid it's the only way to have her. After all, she'd never come to me willingly…" he said, grieving at the last part.  
" Well, things are gonna change, I just need the right person and I already know where to find her!" he exclaimed satisfied, letting in his crypt.  
The next day he would have executed his plan.  
3333333333333333333333333333333  
When Buffy came back her room, she found Willow already asleep.  
" Well, it means that we're gonna talk tomorrow!" Buffy muttered, changing her clothes to go to bed.

-----------------------------------

PART 2

" Willow, wake up! We have to talk!" Buffy said waking her up a bit abruptly.  
" What's wrong?" the other asked, rubbing her eyes.  
" I heard you!" the blonde replied coldly.  
" What are you talking about?"  
" Yesterday. You and Tara. Talking 'bout the spell … how could you?" she said, crossing her arms.  
Willow sprang up panic stricken.  
" Oh god! Buffy, forgive me! It's my fault, I know, but I didn't mean to hurt you and I didn't mean to make you fall in love with Spike, sorry!"  
" I'm not angry 'cause you cast that spell on Spike and me… I'm angry 'cos you made me forget it!"  
" What!" her friend asked in disbelief.  
" When the spell broke, you were so disgusted and shocked that I thought I had to do something, so I said that I would have made you forget it and you seemed to agree…" Willow justified.  
" I must have been so shocked I didn't know what I was saying. If you had asked me later, I'm sure I would have said no!"  
" I'm so sorry! I can't even give you your memory back. Anyway, why do you want to remember?"

Oh, she is so falling for him! > Willow thought satisfied.

" Was it really like you told Tara?" Buffy asked, ignoring her question.  
" I mean… me and Spike… acting like two love birds! Spike had never struck me as the cuddling type. I thought he was something like ' Ok pet, I'll marry you 'cause for strange sodding reasons I have to; but don't bloody touch me!' " she mocked him with a half smile.  
" No, it's true! He really cared 'bout you… well… I can't say 'really'… we are talking 'bout a spell…"  
" Please Will, tell me more, tell me everything you remember!"

3333333333333333333333333333333  
Tara was sat at her desk, studying a book; when she heard someone knocking at her door.  
" Come in, it's unlock!" she said, without even turning, sure it was Willow.  
" What an imprudent girl! You should ask who is, before letting someone enter!" a male voice with a strong British accent exclaimed.  
" Spike!" the blonde started, springing up.  
" Hello, sweetheart!"  
" How can it be? It's full morning and… anyway, how did you find me?"  
" To reply at your first question, it's raining and it's cloudy: no ray of sun. And about the second one… have you ever heard about those nice tools called 'computers'? They can give you all the info you need…" he said, approaching slowly, while she was backing off.  
" C'mon! Relax, I don't bite… literally! Well, I'd like to, but I can't!" he rolled his eyes.  
" I can't hurt, but I'm still dangerous…" he added immediately.  
" I could always… mm.. mess your room up…"  
" Oh! I'm trembling!" she commented sarcastic, starting to relax.  
" What 'bout…" he said, grabbing a book on her bed, "… breaking something very precious to you?" he informed her, ready to rip it.  
" It's just a boring history book and I can find it in every book store!" she replied, taking it gently from his hands.  
" Bloody Hell! Who am I kidding? I don't scare even a butterfly anymore!" he complained, sitting on her bed.  
" What do you want, Spike?"  
" If I can't threaten you, how the bloody hell am I supposed to get something from you?"  
" Don't you know that magic word called ' Please'? If you try to ask me gently, maybe it could work…" she suggested.  
" Anyway, your sudden entrance was very, very scary!" she added, making him smile.  
" Ok, I'll try, even if it's definitely not my style: please, could you help me to find out something 'bout a certain spell of your Wicca girlfriend's?"  
" Do you mean the one 'bout her will?"  
" Exactly."  
Well, I don't know much, Willow told me 'bout it yesterday …"  
" Tell me everything you know 'bout the part involving the Slayer and me!" he ordered coldly, but he saw her taking fright.  
" Please" he added softly.

3333333333333333333333333333333  
" So, you said you had never seen me so happy as I was then…"  
" You were, Buffy, … but it wasn't reality…"  
" I have to ask you something."  
" Anything!"  
" You can't give me back my memory, so give me something to remember!"  
" I don't understand…"  
" It's simple: make Spike fall in love with me again! Just for a couple of days, I'm not asking it forever!"  
" WHAT? WHY?"  
" I just want to feel again that happiness you talked 'bout, I need it, although I know he won't be the real himself. Anyway, you owe me a memory!"  
" Are you sure? Do you really want me to cast a love spell on Spike?"  
" Yes. After all, he would never want to stay with me willingly… but I know I need to feel it, just for once!"  
Without realizing it, Buffy had just admitted to feel something for Spike. Willow knew it was useless asking her about it: she would have denied everything.  
" Ok, I will help you! Just tell me where and when you want me to make the spell start!"  
" What am I supposed to say; on midday at the beach? He's a vampire! What about tonight, at the cemetery at midnight? He'll show up during my patrol…"  
" Ok, deal! Now, let me go to my class!"

3333333333333333333333333333333  
"… and that's all I know!" Tara said.  
Spike chuckled amused.  
" So, the Slayer was in my arms… I'd like to remember how it felt!"  
" Willow said you were very happy, too. I shouldn't tell you; but she also said that so far, spell or not, you're the best boyfriend Buffy has ever had!"  
" Really? How did the Red dare to make me forget it?" he grumbled.  
" I agree with you: she hadn't got the right to play with your and Buffy 's memories…"  
" So, Buffy forgot that, too. At least, we're even!" he cut her, sneering.  
" Spike, let's come to the point; what do you really want from me? 'Cos I'm sure you haven't come here just to make me report on your fake love story!" Tara exclaimed, crossing her arms.  
" You're smart, witch! It's true, there's more: I want you to cast a spell for me!"  
" What?"  
" Make the Slayer fall in love with me again and…"  
"NO! You can't ask me to do that!" she cut him, amazed by her imperious tone.  
" C'mon! I don't want it to last forever, just few days. I'm not gonna hurt her anyway, trust me. I just want to know how it feels to hold her in my arms. I know that it would be nothing but a spell and maybe after that she could hate me even more; but I think it's the only chance I have got to be with her, to feel loved by her, just for once…" Spike confessed, angry with himself for saying more than he wanted to let the witch know.  
His words moved the very sensitive girl.  
" I'll make it last 2 days. Take it or leave it!"  
" Fine! Hey, does it mean you're gonna help me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
" You seem to mean well, for once! Then… I owe you something: after all, you're the only one who proved to my family and most of all to me that I wasn't a demon!" she admitted, shyly.  
" You know, sometimes this sodding chip comes in handy!" he smirked.  
"So, do you think you can cast the spell for tonight?"  
" Let me guess… at the Cemetery?" she asked rhetorically.  
" Ok, I'll make it start at midnight. I think Buffy will be there then…"  
" I count on you, don't let me down!" he said, approaching the door.  
" If you tell Buffy something about our meeting, I will kill you… well, … I'll ask someone to do it for me!" he added.  
" I give you my word: I won't tell anything to Buffy…"  
Convinced of her sincerity, Spike departed.  
"… but I'm gonna tell everything to Willow!" Tara muttered.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As soon as they met at University, Willow and Tara ran to each other.  
" You have no idea of what I'm gonna tell you!" Willow said excited.  
" No, you have no idea of what I'm gonna tell you!" Tara replied the same way.  
" Buffy talked to me this morning…"  
" And Spike with me!"  
" Spike! At morning?" Willow frowned.  
" Today it's cloudy, no sun, you know…" Tara explained.  
" Anyway, he came to my room and we talked 'bout your spell…"  
" Wait! It's the same thing Buffy and I talked 'bout! And she was angry with me 'cause she found out I made her forget…"  
" So Spike was!" Tara exclaimed astonished for all those coincidences.  
" And you can't guess what he asked me to do…"  
"A lo-love spell ?"  
" Yes! How did you know? Oh god, don't tell me Buffy asked you the same thing!"  
" Yeah. She wants me to make Spike fall in love with her tonight, at the Graveyard!"  
Tara burst out laughing.  
" Spike wants me to make Buffy fall in love with him tonight, at the Graveyard!"  
Also Willow started laughing.  
" That's so weird!"  
" Then, it means that Buffy is already in love with Spike…" Tara commented.  
" As Spike is already in love with Buffy!" Willow concluded.  
" They don't need any spell; they just need to talk!" the blonde said.  
" But they'll never do: Buffy is sure Spike hates her…" her girlfriend reminded to her.  
" And Spike is sure Buffy hates him. She'll never make the first move and neither will he; unless they believe they're under their spells…" Tara suggested with an evil smile.  
" Alright! Let's do nothing, just make them believe that; now it's up to them! You're diabolic, baby!" Willow giggled, kissing her.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Buffy had never been so agitated as she was that night.  
She had dusted 3 vampires, there were just few minutes to midnight; but Spike hadn't shown up yet.  
" Good evening, Slayer!" the peroxide blond exclaimed, appearing from the shadows behind her shoulders.

Can't wait to touch your sweet warm lips and hold you tight! > he thought.

" Here you go, to torment my existence once again!" she replied, acting annoyed.

He's here! He's here! Thanks God! > she thought happily.

" What can I say? Pissing you off is my daily hobby!" he sneered, gazing at his watch: midnight o'clock.  
" I'm such a lucky girl!" she stroke back ironic, looking at her watch: midnight o'clock.

I guess the spell is started: I hadn't seen any bright light or smoke around him; but I'm sure Willow did her duty…>

Buffy came closer to Spike, losing herself in the blueness of his eyes.

She's close…and she's watching me… kind of enchanted. Cor, she has really got the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen! I think it's time to act…>

" I love you!" they both exclaimed at the same time, and then they kissed.  
At the beginning, it was very tender, both of them wavering; then the kiss became deeper and wilder: they were kissing like they fought, with the same passion.  
Between kisses each one lost in thoughts.

I'm in his arms and he's kissing me! And it feels so good! Anyway, Buffy, don't flatter yourself: he's out of his mind now; the real Spike could never hold you so lovingly…>

It's like I've dreamt about; no, it's even better! She's so sweet, so warm, so.. You, bloody idiot! She's not totally herself: the real Buffy could never be so happy to be in your arms…>

They broke their kiss, looking at each other with sad eyes.  
They both panted heavily. She put her head on his shoulder, holding him tight; he caressed her hair, kissing her forehead.  
" If only it wasn't a spell!" they thought out loud at unison.  
Their eyes went wide and they watched each other puzzled.  
" You're not under my spell!" they exclaimed together.

3333333333333333333333333333333  
Willow and Tara were at the Bronze, sat at a table, hugged one to the other.  
" It's half past midnight… I think it's time to let them know…" Willow commented, gazing at her watch.  
" Me, too!" Tara replied, taking her hand and entwining her fingers with hers.  
" Are you ready?"  
" At the count of three: one, two…"  
3333333333333333333333333333333  
Suddenly, Spike and Buffy saw a cloud of pink smoke appearing above them. A sort of parchment fell from it and it floated in the air, near the two blondes, allowing them to read it:

" There's no charm, there's no spell  
To make you two admit what you feel  
You know it now, so we can tell  
It only means that your love is real  
Best wishes from Willow and Tara! "

Buffy and Spike read the paper twice again, before it melted away with a glow of coloured lights.  
They looked deep in their eyes, without saying a word for a long time.  
" Well, it was even better than my verses!" he exclaimed, trying to slow down the tension between them.  
" Anything is better than your verses, William The Bloody!" she teased him, remembering the night he had told her about his human life.  
" Then I hadn't got my Inspirer Muse!" he smiled, skimming her hand.  
" I guess that was the two witches' way to give us their blessing…"  
" Blessing for what?"  
" You already know the answer, pet!" he replied, holding her hand.  
" There aren't games anymore: I love you, you love me…"  
" Wait!" she cut him, withdrawing her hand.  
" I've said what I've said at the beginning just because I was sure you were under spell; but…"  
He put a finger on her lips.  
" Buffy, no more games!" he whispered, changing his finger with his cold lips.  
That was a long and passionate kiss, even more than the first one they had given.  
Buffy couldn't hide behind a lie anymore.  
" You're right, Spike: I love you and that scares me so much!" she confessed, playing with his leather coat under her hands.  
" I know, sweetie. I'm scared, too. But I'm sure that together we'll make it less scary!" he said, running a hand through her hair.  
" You gotta show me how!" she whispered, taking his face in her hands.  
He smiled, kissing her again and again.  
" 'Till the end of my days, pet!"

THE END


End file.
